A 4th of July Spectacular
by Keyblade Princess 13
Summary: it's almost the 4th of July and that means a lot of fun for the Sonic Team. And Cymbaline, Rosy, and Amy have entered the talent competition for the 4th of July. Watch how they prepare for their first debut as the Chaos Angelz. Will they be able to win it? Find out here. Just to point out, NOT YURI!


**I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG OR ANY CHARACTERS, IT'S OWNED BY SEGA**

* * *

**A 4****TH**** of July Spectacular **

**CLYBALINE'S POV. JULY 1****ST**

We were all here at the girls' and my house, where we were setting up for the fourth of July, we were going to have a party here. So we started setting up streamers and other decorations, that were red, white and blue of course. Even our Anti selves came to help out. Amy and Rosy were standing on their boards in midair, putting up streamers on the walls. Meghan, Cream, Blaze and Fiona were blowing up balloons, and Violet, Wave and Alicia were setting up tables.

Sonic, Shadow and Scourge were moving the furniture to make more room, Tails and Miles were making modifications to the stereo, Silver and Jet were getting more decorations and Knuckles and Nick were out buying food for the girls and I to cook.

And I was setting up the spotlights. Plus I was trying to figure out what song to sing.

We were going to need entertainment, but also there was going to be a fourth of July talent show. The winner would get a five thousand dollar check to use however they wanted. So I decided to enter, my friends all seem to think that I would win right of the back. But I reminded them that a lot of people would also try to win this. But they merely shrugged it off. So I had been thinking of which song to sing.

My ears pricked up to hear someone lightly singing. I turned to see Amy singing lightly, not paying attention to where she was stepping. She was about to fall off her board!

"Amy watch out!" I said, but it was then that she stepped a foot of her board, and fell.

She shrieked as she fell. But a second later, Sonic was holding her in his arms.

"Thanks Sonic." she said pecking his lips.

"Get a room!" Rosy shouted.

"The way you and my brother make out in a theatre, or just in public? Yeah, you should talk Rosy." Meghan said rolling her eyes.

Rosy shut her mouth, blushed and went back to hanging streamers. Scourge just rolled his eyes and went back to work. A few minutes later, I spoke up.

"Hey Amy."

"Yeah?" she asked.

"What was that song you were singing?"

"Oh you know, just Avril Lavigne's Complicated." she said.

"Well from what I could here, you were really good."

"Thanks. I kinda wanted to try for the Talent show on the fourth…"

"Really!?" asked Cream.

"That's wonderful Amy!" said Violet.

"Yeah, but…"

"But what?" asked Wave.

"Well everyone was saying how Cymbaline was a shoe in, and she would obviously win, so I figured, why bother?" she said, looking down kind of sad.

I couldn't help but feel bad, I didn't want to make her feel like she would never have a chance.

"Amy, if you want to enter, then enter." Sonic said, putting his arm around her. She smiled.

"Definitely." Rosy said.

"Good, because I already signed up!"

"Then what did you say all that stuff for, you made me feel guilty." I said.

"Well, I wanted to see how you would react. I thought that if I couldn't do it, I'd drop out."

"Well don't, there's nothing wrong with a little bit of friendly competition." I said.

"I'm glad you think so, because, um..I also signed up." Rosy said sheepishly.

"That's great babe." Scourge said, pecking her cheek. She blushed.

"I did too." Meghan said.

"So did I." Violet said looking at us.

"Great, I still haven't picked a song yet. What about you guys?" I asked.

"No." Amy said.

"Not even close." Rosy replied.

"Well how about we work together, brainstorm?" I asked.

"Sure. We can start after we finish putting up these decorations." Amy said.

"Alright!" Rosy, I, Meghan, and Violet said.

"Hey a little help with this food!?" we heard Nick yell.

"Come on guys. Let's help, they have to be carrying tons of food." Blaze said. We all nodded.

We went over and grabbed a bag, but all I could think of was how much this talent show would be.

* * *

**ROSY'S POV. JULY 2****ND**

I was with Amy, Cymbaline and the other girls in my room in Moebius. The boys were out racing. Why are they always so competitive? I mean yeah girls are a lot more competitive but still. We were going through different songs that really just said, us. It was actually a lot more difficult then we thought.

"I can't believe we haven't got a yet!" Amy said.

"Well how about doing something together? We can enter as a group." I said.

They thought it over for a second, then turned back to me and smiled.

"That's not to bad. I mean, yeah, alone you all have great voices, but when you sing together, it's amazing!" Blaze said.

"You're right. Okay, I'll call the organizers and confirm. Give me a sec." I said. I took out my phone and made the call. A few minutes later I turned back to them.

"Alright it's all set." I said.

Then a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist and held me tightly. I smiled and turned my head to see Scourge smiling at me. I pecked his lips and he smirked. The other boys came in and sat next to/held their girlfriends.

"What's all set?" he asked me.

"The three of us are going to perform as a group we just have to pick the song."

"It was all Rosy's idea too." Amy said.

"That's great babe." he said pecking my cheek.

"Get a room!" shouted Meghan.

"We are in a room. MY room, and it was just a peck." I said.

"Whatever, what song though. It should be one we know, and will wow, the judges." Amy said.

We all thought about it. That was a little difficult.

"Hey, how about Live like there's no tomorrow, that would be perfect." Cymbaline said.

"That's great. Let's get rehearsing." I said.

We all got up and headed to the recording room that was here. Meghan loved to sing so she would go there a lot. I knew one thing. This would be awesome!

* * *

**AMY'S POV. JULY 4****th**** (skipping to the 4****th****)**

We were currently in the Station Square Mall picking out our outfits to wear, we had been here for three hours and still found nothing. We each saw something we liked but the others wouldn't like it as much. We had to find outfits before tonight.

"Maybe we should thing about what it is we're looking for. Like what it should have on it. You know?" I asked.

"Yeah, you're right, Amy, so we should get something with the American colors and flag." Rosy said.

We looked all around and then heard Cymbaline yell, "That's it!"

We saw three out fits that were perfect. The first was a pleated denim skirt with a tank top with two finger width straps with a heart on it with the American flag in it. And black ankle high flats.

The second was a knee-length black dress with a metal belt that was made out of silver and gold outlined flags. It had pockets in the shape and design of flags, and black flats.

The last one was a long sleeved shoulder less shirt that had the American flag as the design on the whole shirt, with a pair of denim blue shorts and red boots that went past the ankle.

"Their perfect!" we all shouted.

I took the dress, Rosy took the one with the skirt and Cymbaline took the one with the shorts, paid for them and left.

* * *

Soon it was time for the talent show. And we were all nervous. We were the last group, so we had to really shine.

"Hey, don't worry Ames, you'll do great." he said pecking my lips.

I pecked back and smiled.

"Thanks Sonic."

"Come on Amy!" Cym called.

"I'm coming."

I made it to her after one more kiss and met up with Cym and Rosy.

"Alright, let's do it to this!" I said.

"Yeah." they both yelled punching their fists in the air.

"Wait, we didn't think of a name!" Rosy said.

"I took care of it." Cymbaline said.

"Alright give it up for the Chaos Angelz!"

We went on stage and began to sing.

* * *

Live Like There's No Tomorrow

_If life came to an end today_

_And we left to many things to say_

_If we could turn it back_

_What would we want to change_

_And now's the time to take a chance_

_Come on, we gotta make a stand_

_What if we gotta lose_

_The choice is in our hands_

_And we can find a way_

_To do anything, if we try to_

_Live like there's no tomorrow_

'_cause all we have is here right now_

_Love like it's all that we know_

_The only chance that we ever found_

_Believe in what we feel inside_

_Believe and it will never die_

_Don't never let this life pass us by_

_Live like there's no tomorrow_

_If there never was a night, a day_

_And memories could fade away_

_Then there's be _

_Nothing left, but the dreams we made_

_Take a leap of faith and hope you fly_

_Feel what it's like to be alive_

_Give it all that we've got _

_And lay it on the line_

_And we can find a way_

_To do anything, if we try to_

_Live like there's no tomorrow_

'_cause all we have is here right now_

_Love like it's all that we know_

_The only chance that we ever found_

_Believe in what we feel inside_

_Believe and it will never die_

_Don't never let this let this life pass us by_

_Live like there's no tomorrow_

_Be here by my side_

_We'll do this together_

_Just you and me_

_Nothing is impossible_

_Nothing is impossible _

_Live like there's no tomorrow_

'_cause all we have is here right now_

_Love like it's all that we know_

_The only chance that we ever found_

_Believe in what we feel inside_

_Believe and it will never die_

_Don't never let this life pass us by_

_Live like there's no tomorrow, oh_

_Live like there's no tomorrow_

'_cause all we have is here right now_

_Love like it's all that we know_

_The only chance that we ever found_

_Believe in what we feel inside_

_Believe and it will never die_

* * *

After that the crowd went wild, then the judge walked up to us.

"I believe we know who the winners are. Congratulations girls!"

The crowd cheered louder and as we left the stage, we ran to our boyfriends and jumped them, literally.

We all jumped on them and each kissed. All our friends started to compliment us. This had been the best night ever. We had an after party later, it was all just so great all our friends there and we won the talent competition. Everything was great and soon it was time for the fireworks.

"Alright!" Scourge said, one he and the other boys finished placing them.

"We should let the girls do this." Tails said.

He handed the three of us the controller.

"Lets all do this, hands together. Three, two, one!" we all said and pressed the button together.

The fireworks were awesome, we all kissed our boyfriend and girlfriend at the same time. After that we watched the fireworks in awe. We lit the sparklers and just started to have fun and eat. It was the best 4th of July ever. Then we all shouted.

"BEST FOURTH OF JULY EVER!"

And it really was the best one ever. And I could tell we would have a lot more great times to come…

* * *

**OKAY I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED AND HAVE A GREAT AND SAFE FOURTH OF JULY. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


End file.
